Chris McLean
Black* Bald|eye_color = Black|parents = Stan McLean |other = Jerd McLean*|shows_hosted = Total Drama Keep It Plain With Chris McLean|first = TD: Not So Happy Campers (Part 1)|last = TD: Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize|only = RR: A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars|seasons = TD: 1, 2. 3, 4, 5 RR: 1|count = 114|voiced_by = Christian Potenza|caption1 = Host|title1 = topher ask Chris elilamted|children = cody Anderson|formerly_voiced_by = Dave harberg}}Christian "Chris" McLean is the host of Total Drama. While ate first he makes his challenges simple with the competition in mind, he slowly makes them more dangerous in hopes of getting views. Biography Before Total Drama Island Before hosting Total Drama, Chris was in many different things. At some point, Chris was in a boy-band named Fametown. When getting into acting, Chris did a number of films about cats, and eventually hosted his own show called Keep It Plain With Chris McLean. His show was cancelled after one episode with a recipe for white rice. At some point after he was on a figure skating show. Total Drama Island Once on the island, Chris introduces the campers to the format of the show and splits them into two teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. After, he introduces them to their challenge. He often acts as the judge for the challenges, and sometimes lets his own personal bias play a role in the show. Despite not being as involved in the challenges this season as he would be in future seasons, Chris begins to show signs of his narcissistic nature as the show goes on, commenting on his looks and taking compliments from the contestants. He often sits in the background while the contestants do the challenges. He tends to care about if something is morally wrong, as seen when Justin was sent home over Heather and when Heather read Gwen's diary. He also seems to care more about the contestants as the season goes on, rushing to save Gwen when she was about to be attached by the killer. Towards the end of the season, Chris left to host another show, leaving Chef in charge of the show while he was gone. He returned when the final three had to battle it out. He allows Gwen and Owen to work together to take down Heather, whom he dislikes, and even goes so far as to eliminate her on a technicality. During the finale, he allows the campers to help who they're rooting for, and after a winner is picked, Duncan, Geoff, and Owen threw him in the lake to make up for all the horrible challenges he made them do. Shortly after, he offers the winner the chance to give up their one hundred thousand dollars for the chance at a million. As the contestants look for the million, he gives hints over the loudspeakers, and eventually it ends with the money being eaten by a shark and a fourteen-way tie. Chris uses this as a chance to announce a second season, with those fourteen returning. Total Drama Action Between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour Total Drama World Tour Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Between Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama: Pahkitew Island After Total Drama: Pahkitew Island After the end of the season, Chris takes a vacation. It's unknown where he went, but at some point he went to New York. Personality Chris is a very narcissistic person. All he seems to care about is his fame and himself. While at first he seems to care for the safety of the others, he slowly makes the challenges more dangerous and cares less when he realizes that it gets more ratings. Despite his nature, Chris does care about certain others, such as when his co-host was going to quit the show, calling them a team and saying he needs him there. Despite this, he's still willing to abuse him for views in the end. Relationships Friendships Chef Hatchet Lindsay Owen Notes and trivia * Chris was labeled The Host With the Most. Appearances (114/146) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:TD Characters Category:TD S1 Characters Category:TD S2 Characters Category:TD S3 Characters Category:TD S4 Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:RR Characters Category:RR S1 Characters Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Contestants